Stress, Stress, Everywhere
by LadyFirefly88
Summary: Elle is a stress case trying to plan the wedding, and Leonard tries to keep her calm. Fluff. Part one of the Family Portrait Series.


Stress, Stress Everywhere… and Not a Drop to Drink

"Oh my goodness, I can figure out where to put everyone…" Elle held her head in her hands, "Why are our families so damn big?!"

"Darlin' in my family's defense, we are fairly small. Your family on the other hand…"

"Not helpin' bucko. I can't figure out anything when it comes to this wedding, I mean there's so many people to invite, we can't set a date for fear that you might be called away in the middle of the ceremony. I haven't even found a dress. It's such a mess." Her voice began to break and she couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears poured down her cheeks.

"Baby breathe. We got engaged three weeks ago, and you are already a stress case. This isn't healthy. Why don't we go out and get some dinner? I can get Jamie ready while you take a nice relaxing bath."

"Ohkay. That sounds like a good plan. Oh thank goodness you're here." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Leonard had another plan in mind, he began to deepen the kiss, and felt her respond ever so eagerly. They finally pulled apart when they heard,

"Eww"

"Hey little man, one day you'll understand. It just means that I love your mommy very much." Elle and Len smiled as they saw the look on their son's face. The stern disbelief that etched his little face made him look like an exact copy of his father.

"Alright cowboy why don't you get ready for a bath and we'll go out for dinner."

"But mommy, Uncle Jimmy said he'd take me out for some Uncle-Nephew fun times at the park!" Len looked over at him and whispered in Elle's ear,

"That kid is gonna use our son to pick up women at the park." Just as Len finished his aside, there was a buzz at the front door. Lo and behold, there was "Uncle Jimmy" ready and waiting to take his little buddy out to the park.

"Hey Bones, Ellie, is it okay if I take my little buddy over here out for a few hours to the park?" Both parents looked at one another and wordlessly gave Jim their consent. While Jim may not have been the most parental of their friends he was responsible and loved Jamie immensely.

Once Jamie and Jim left for the park, Leonard decided to figure out how to de-stress his beautiful bride to be.

"Elle? Why don't we go out for a little drink? Maybe it'll help you calm down some and we can just unwind tonight."

"I guess that wouldn't be the worst idea. All right cowboy, let's head out."

Well it was the _worst_ idea, but it certainly wouldn't have been the best idea either. Four scotch and sodas later, Elle was more than calm and relaxed. She was downright drunk and practically sitting in Leonard's lap.

"Elle, baby, maybe we should head home? It's about to get a little indecent over here."

"C'mon cowboy, you wanted to go out for drinks. And you know what I like 'em! There is barely any liquor back in the apartment, because I don't drink in from of Jamie. I feel like that drought rhyme, _water, water everywhere and not a drop to drink._ Well that is what it's been like when I get stressed out especially with the wedding planning. Stress, stress everywhere and still not a drop to drink!"

"Okay darlin' let's get you home. I have some anti-tox in the medicine cabinet." Leonard practically dragged Elle back to their apartment. He called Jim and asked if Jamie could crash with him for the night. As soon as they reached their apartment he went straight for the anti-tox and got Elle right in the neck with the hypospray.

"sonafabitch!'

"Sorry darlin' you'll thank me tomorrow." He then proceeded to hold her steady and kiss the spot where he gave her the anti-tox. Elle began to sober up and lean into Len's kisses.

"Hmm, that's nice. Forget liquor you can be my stress reliever cowboy."

"More than happy to ma'am."

The next morning…

"Mornin' sunshine."

"Mmmm, I'm tired still, but I do feel more relaxed." Elle snuggled harder into Leonard's embrace. He kissed the top of her head in response.

"We should probably get Jamie and grab some brunch. I don't know about you, but I am famished."


End file.
